Spoilers Sakata Tokidoki
'More about Sakata' 'Appearance' Sakata is a medium-sized, slightly chubby young man with round face, glasses and short, smooth gray-brownish hair. He usually wears casual, comfortable clothing. 'Background and family' Unknown. 'Personality' He is a very shy and solitary person who doesn't like to talk much to other people. But whenever it comes to his art, he grows completely absorbed and devoted to drawing manga. In this state, he doesn't even sleep and keeps himself awake with countless cups of coffee. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Sakata is an amazing and very famous manga artist. 'Past' (before entering Ryugu Shelter) Until Takashi invited him to Ryugu Shelter, Sakata worked as a popular manga artist who produced very successful anime and manga books. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with entering Ryugu Shelter) The first days in Ryugu Shelter nobody suspected anything. The people in charge had told the invited guest that they were going to attend the opening event of a new amusement park, so everyone just thought they had lucked out and enjoyed the unexpected 'vacation'. But at the third day, the earth started to tremble continuously. As the unrest couldn't be suppressed any longer, Oda called everyone to the main hall where Kagami announced that Earth had been hit by several meteorites and the world as they knew it was gone forever. Despite Oda's attempts to appease the mob a panic broke out, but Maria's song managed to calm down the agitated people. Mark also did his best to cheer up the devastated people with his jokes. All of a sudden, it had become their mutual task to keep up everyone's morales. When Takashi showed him a vast library with manga and anime works, Sakata locked himself for a while and then started producing his newest project which completely intrigued him: The Search For "Q". Every day, a few pages of this manga would be distributed to everyone who wanted to read it. Soon, the inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter became quite used to their new lifestyle with except for a few youths who didn't believe in the meteorite impact story and wanted to drill their way out of the shelter in order to return to their families. They caused Section Winter's walls to break and water rushed in, threatening to submerge the entire shelter. Takashi's wife Miho sacrificed her life in order to close the gates to the other sections, and drowned. The result of the catastrophe led to the complete destruction of three quarters of the entire food storage, putting the entire shelter's food supply at risk. Because of the sudden loss of their food supplies, the shelter's leaders followed Takashi's advice and decided to kill a large number of the shelter's inhabitants in order to ensure the survival of the rest. To do that, the director told the victims they would be moved to 'Ise Shelter' in order to be able to continue providing them with enough food supply. The truth, however, was that the people were put to sleep, their clothes ripped off them and then their bodies were thrown into a giant mincer so that they'd be turned into fertiliser and animal food. Mark and his friends grew suspicious when they learned that there had been no contact to other shelters at all for a very long time and many of their own group had been forced to fake informations. When they furiously confronted Oda with their suspicions, he had to admit to them that he had never been the real director of Ryugu Shelter, just a front man to draw the people in. Takashi offered to show them the truth. Mark went along with the unsuspecting victims and then learned about the terrible mass murder of men, women and children. His attempt to escape, however, failed. Finally, the group saw no other choice but to silently accept the "culling". Because the farm animals ate the animal food the dead people had been turned into, an originally harmless parasite found its way into their internal system and caused many of them to die. By the time their owners realized this and culled them, it was already too late: the so-called Acari X had found a way to infect humans as well, and spread with deadly speed through the entire shelter, annihilating almost the entire population. Every single day, countless people died. Sakata finally got infected and died as well, but he managed to finish his very last page of "Q" and died at his working desk. He was a manga artist full of pride in his work, until the very last moment of the very end. 'Further information' Return to Sakata Tokidoki Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Ryugu Shelter Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums